Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. However, in many cases, these services have traditionally required users to proactively take steps for initiating processes to activate or register with the services before using or receiving access to the respective service. That is, the user must first recognize a need to initiate activation of the service and then take the time to perform the activation or registration steps associated with the service. Many users may not know of the activation processes or if the users know of the activation process, may not complete the activation process because the activation scheme is complex or confusing.